


I Would Not Ask

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Android, Erotic Dreams, M/M, OC, awkward expressing of sexuality maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kurou’s dreams get progressively more serious when they involve him and Kotetsu. It  could get to the point where H-01 starts being affected by his desires  in the real world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Not Ask

It started with a very odd dream. At least, he considered it odd, if short. Simple. Kotetsu was touching him. That was the whole of the dream before his sleep mode was ended at the precise programmed time.

His processes were already on planning out the day, going over precisely what he was expected to get done and how to achieve it, both at work and at the apartment before leaving in order to arrive at the lab on time. He’d logged the dream as a dream, but hadn’t really reflected on anything in particular—

Until he was on his way out the door, pausing just as he was about to pull the door closed behind him. In the dream, both he and Kotetsu had been wearing no clothing. That seemed—

Odd.

————————————————————————————

Nothing changed between them. Kurou himself didn’t feel awkward, hadn’t put much stock into the dream to begin with, as he was only just starting to explore such things. It wasn’t until that second dream…

It started much like the first, simple, just Kotetsu and him, all details aside from that being blank or incomplete; unimportant. They were both without clothing again, Kurou seeming to have had something to say, starting to open his mouth… only to be silenced with a kiss from the other man.

Kurou “woke” 3 minutes and 22 seconds before his alarm was scheduled. He didn’t quite have a racing pulse, as that wasn’t particularly possible for him, but he was a bit startled.

More, he was startled that he wasn’t particularly startled. Assuming the matter to be some severe case of illogic and perhaps a minor glitch, he filed it away.

Though he did spend perhaps a second longer than truly necessary visually inspecting Kotetsu’s lips from a safe distance.

—————————————————————————————-

The dreams were infrequent. They weren’t enough to change any dynamics, though they were something to be reflected on from time to time. He didn’t particularly understand them. He was coming to understand parts of them; desire, attraction, the pleasure of physical contact. But he didn’t understand the dreams themselves. It seemed that the more he attempted to delve into them—

The more he found himself considering them while he wasn’t dreaming. Kotetsu still trusted him, and he maintained a “close distance”; but during every relaxed, candid moment, when he saw that pleased, lazy smile that he’d seen in his dreams…

He’d find a way to suddenly distract himself. To keep himself busy, to do something. Anything. Whether it was tidying, aiding with dinner, asking questions that he knew were slightly awkward about far different subjects; he knew enough to be certain that entertaining too many of those thoughts could be damaging. To who, he didn’t care to find out.

—————————————————————————

It came to a point when Kurou quite missed the dreams when they didn’t occur for long stretches of time. There was always something else, another unique element, from the low purr of Kotetsu’s voice to the way the warm, muscled body felt against him—

"Kurou."

He blinked, looking very human as he appeared as startled as he felt. That face was very close, the man having leaned in to look more closely. “Kotetsu.”

It was the NEXT’s turn to blink. “Um. Are you okay?”

It wasn’t panic. But it may have been heading that direction. “Do I not appear ‘okay’?”

The man pursed his lips, looking as though he were inspecting the android for a long moment (6 seconds). “Never seen you zone out before. You sure you’re okay? Or maybe something’s wrong with your hearing?”

"I apologize. I will run diagnostics immediately. Perhaps a bit of new software is interacting poorly." He spent the rest of the evening trying not to think of how easily he could have kissed his origin.

———————————————————————————

Everything was hidden somewhat easily up until the moment he’d impulsively reached out while he and Kotetsu were finishing up the dishes—Kurou drying, the NEXT washing—just lightly placing his hand atop the man’s own. It must have been enough to slide some mental puzzle pieces into place, to have Kotetsu go completely still and luckily only drop a mug a few inches into the side of the sink still filled with soapy water.

He’d known it was wrong immediately, pulling back. “My apologies.”

To his credit, Kotetsu didn’t start grilling the android immediately. He finished washing and rinsing that mug, handing it to Kurou, before shutting the water off. When the mug was safely in the cabinet, he leaned against the counter and tried to figure out how the hell to approach the subject. “You’ve been staring at me.”

"I apologize if my additional visual scanning time has made you in any way uncomfortable." Kurou offered.

The NEXT remained quiet for another few seconds (4) before pointing out, “And you keep, you know… volunteering for alone time with me. And then this…”

The very idea that he may have inadvertently harmed something which was so very important to him was anguishing. “I— Ah. Kotetsu, I apologize. It was not my intention to allow my desires to in any way affect your comfort or cause any distrust.”

Kotetsu’s eyebrows raised quite comically at that. “D-desires?”

"Ah. I— Have more apologies." It was all that he felt he could freely offer as explanation.

Like a teenager. That’s all he could think. “Kurou… you know I’m with Barnaby, right?”

"Yes. I am very much aware of such." He confirmed. "I am pleased with such, and I would never desire the relationship between the two of you to cease or change."

Tilting his head in a slightly android-like manner, Kotetsu clearly tried to figure out exactly what was going on. “Well… okay…”

"He is special to you in a very specific way." Kurou went on. "As Tomoe was; however, she was special to you in a very specific way as well. Similar, but different. I understand. I also understand that society demands one partner, and I understand that such a situation is usually quite comfortable for all involved as well."

Oh. Oh. “You don’t wanna… replace anybody…”

"Never." He assured. "I would not even suggest a true desire to ask you to make such decisions. I seem to have simply been— Affected by my dreams."

So he was like a teenager. “Your dreams?”

"Ah— Yes. It is somewhat embarrassing."

Kotetsu just looked so… serious, chin in his hand, considering for a very long moment (16 seconds). He didn’t know if Kurou knew about Antonio, about how he and Tomoe both had been more than a little fond of him… but he wasn’t about to bring it up. Not quite so soon. Maybe that was actually what prompted the dreams, or at least… well, something. Clearing his throat softly, he began a little tentatively, “You know, Kurou…”

"I would not ask." The android assured, feeling it necessary.

"I know. I know you wouldn’t, Kurou. But…"

"Kotetsu."

"Hm?"

He wasn’t certain how to express it. His own thoughts were difficult to interpret, let alone attempting to communicate in spoken language alone. “I— I do not wish to change this dynamic. What we are to one another. I wish to remain trusted, trusting, and close to you. You are very important to me. Necessary to my life.”

Sighing softly as he crossed his arms, Kotetsu pointed out, “Kurou, I can’t just forget what you’ve said and pretend none of this happened…”

"No. That would be dishonest." He agreed. "What I wish is for you to consider matters. To not ‘rush into anything’. You have Barnaby and Kaede to focus on."

"You’re family, too…"

"Yes. And I will always appreciate that much. We will always be family. I simply wish for you to know that I do not desire you to ‘rush into things’, and certainly not to engage in anything which would cause any level of discomfort. I will never find the desires expressed in my dreams to be more important than simply being family. A love shared that is in no need of such physical expressions. Am I being at all clear?"

Kotetsu’s sigh was simply fond that time. “I think so, yeah. Wanna watch a little old HERO TV before Kaede and Bunny get back and you have to go home?”

"Yes, please." Kurou agreed easily. "You can point out precisely what injuries you have gotten in specific episodes."

"Hmph."


End file.
